Take Us For An Example
by Kuro49
Summary: JDrama Ver. BM1. OtoyaFujimaru. If Otoya was really K and Fujimaru was someone who could hate.


Their love was much too obvious in the drama, they were practically flirting with each other every single episode (in both season 1 & 2!!) Satou Takeru as Otoya and Miura Haruma as Fujimaru makes my heart flutter, I am tempted to watch season one again, just to see them flirt -shot- I don't own.

XXX

**Take Us For An Example**

XXX

He couldn't consider himself as a hero, not even the unknown saviour that had cried and bled and hurt for the entire Tokyo combined. Because he knew, Takagi Fujimaru knew that he would have gladly handed Tokyo over to J if it were for Kujou Otoya.

He knew that he could never forgive himself, the one that doubted Otoya when reality pulled the ground from beneath his feet. He could never stand up and tell the entire world that he was Falcon because he couldn't even protect the only thing that mattered.

His cell phone screen flashed.

It was a bright blue that was casting light to the shadows in the room.

Fujimaru picked up the smooth phone that vibrated in the palm of his hand. His thumb pressed against the button that glinted green and the familiar voice came over the phone.

"Still awake?"

"I could have been asleep, Otoya."

"Then you wouldn't have picked up on the first ring."

There was no hesitance; only smugness in Otoya's voice and it flowed into him like liquid honey. Fujimaru leaned back into the chair with the phone to his ear and a soft smile on his lips. The careful banter was their way of telling the other that they were okay. They were still themselves and nothing had change.

It had been months since things resolved and J disappeared from Japan all together. But they weren't what they had once been because Orihara Maya's taunts had come between them and the neon green of J's melon soda had stained a part of them. They could not erase the past or the mistakes they made and the courage to confront the other was running thin between them.

But they knew that it had to come.

"Ne, Fujimaru."

The tone was softer and Fujimaru knew what he should be anticipating for. A wash of guilt came over him but the faint smile never wavered on his lips. He made a low hum from deep within his throat and waited. "Hmm?"

"What if I was K?"

Revelation, confrontation, exposition. All they ever wanted to know was everything about the other. The eleventh letter of the alphabet fell from between his lips.

"K…"

And Otoya held the phone in his hand with a bone white grip.

He forced himself to continue, he couldn't stop now.

"All the evidence was against me."

He redirected the accusation back to himself and the pain was no less than when it had first hit him. When Fujimaru placed his suspicion on him, Otoya couldn't smile, he couldn't conjure up the false emotions of content, especially at the sight of such well-hidden doubt buried deep within Fujimaru's eyes.

They both tried.

They had both tried too hard.

"I would… hate Oto…"

The words would not fall from his mouth because Takagi Fujimaru was someone who could never really hate. The smile blossomed over his face and he let out a soft sigh before continuing, he had owed Otoya enough.

"Even if you were K, you are still Otoya to me."

That was all that mattered.

He didn't need to ask why to know the reply but Fujimaru continued and he let him, just to hear it for himself. There was no need for assumptions or anticipations anymore.

"Because I betrayed you once but Otoya is still Otoya, no matter what happens."

Otoya let out a soft laugh because he knew that they were both the same.

He was neither hero nor saviour but he was willing to do anything, absolutely everything to defend him until the very end. The world could not compare and he would never let Fujimaru get hurt, not even if the entire world had to burn for it.

He was sick of playing the best friend who could only watch from the sidelines. He couldn't be the one waiting on the panic and fear. He could not live on the cold rush of relief just to know that Fujimaru was all right after all.

Kujou Otoya was like Takagi Fujimaru.

They lived in a world of crisis and it was always just one round after another. They were playing an endless cycle of real Russian roulette to protect one another and they were roping the other in with all the hopes to keep him safe.

They could not keep living this way.

But it was all they ever knew how to do.

XXX Kuro

You two kill me already! I don't think my heart can take it DD: There needs to be more OtoyaFujimaru fics out there!!


End file.
